Freya of Underland
by painted heart
Summary: Freya is the baby sister of Mirana and Iracebeth of Underland. See how her life was as a princess, to a prisoner, to a warrior. The unshaken love of her family friends and love
1. Chapter 1

Set before the first movie of Alice in Wonderland (Tim Burton Version)

Freya POV

 _Flashback:_

" _Sissy! Sissy look!" I shout, hurrying down the corridors to the bedrooms holding white and red roses I found in the gardens for them,_

" _Freya! Be careful, you know you shouldn't be running, you could trip and fall."_

 _I smile widely at my biggest big sister Iracebeth coming out of her and my other sister Mirana's shared bedchambers,_

" _But I brought you flowers!" I say, holding the two red flowers up to her happily, she smiles down at them and takes them from me and sniffs them, and then smiles brightly at me,_

" _I love them little sister, come we must give them water" she says, I follow her into her and Mirana's bed chambers where we find a vase,_

" _Oh Freya my sweet, why am I not surprised that I find you with mud on your dress again" I turn around and see my mama at the door, looking at my dress, I may have gotten a little dirty in the garden when I got the pretty flowers but they were for my sisters and I would do anything for my sisters!_

" _Mother look, she picked me and Mirana some roses" says Iracebeth, showing mama the vases that we found earlier for the roses, her roses she put on her bedside table and I put Mirana's on her bed side table,_

" _That is very lovely my dear, but Freya, you must remember, those flowers are very beautiful, but now that they have been cut, they will wilt faster, where if we keep them in the ground they will come back and live for many years" mama says, I look to the roses and now really wish I hadn't picked them,_

" _I'm sorry mama," I say, looking down sadly,_

" _Do not worry my dear, it is a lesson learned" she says, I look up to her at this and nod, promising myself that I shall never pick flowers again._

" _Come now I have made dinner and there are tarts for desert" mama says, I smile brightly at this as well as Iracebeth, she takes my hand and leads me to follow after mama._

 _End Flashback_

I always love looking back on those memories, my childhood was lovely, I had two older sisters and a mother and a father who all loved me and whom I loved deeply. But over many years it all began to change, our once strong family grew apart.

I look around my room, its rich in colour and spacious, I insisted on some little 'odd' bits added patterns and different textures around to make me feel a little more comfortable, I was brought to my sister Iracabeth's castle many years ago, she wanted to protect me, saying that to live with her would be better then living with Mirana, but over the years I've seen so much death…its began to turn my heart cold from all the pain and suffering I am forced to witness, I haven't seen my sister Mirana in many years now, not seen my friends or…Tarrant.

"Princess? Her majesty wishes for you to join her in the gardens," I look up in time to see a frog messenger stood at my bed chambers door, I smile and nod in thanks, getting up from where I am sat in my chair on the balcony, I begged her for a room with a balcony so that I could look at the sky, and I was being good so she allowed it.

I look to my full length mirror to make sure I look ok, my black and red hair settling down to my elbows, my beloved fathers hair, the red…well that's a little mystery, I just thought it was like how my sister Iracebeth got her red hair, but I know that is from my fathers mother who had red hair.

I'm dressed in a lavender dress, not poufy like I have seen some others wear, I prefer more comfortable and flowing with flat shoes.

I follow the frog butler to the gardens where I easily spot my sister sat down in the middle of the gardens at a table for two with what I can see has drinks and a tray with treats,

"Ah Freya my dear, I thought we could share a nice little tea time together" she says, I smile and curtsy in thanks and sit down opposite her,

"How have you been beloved sister?" I ask after some of the servants serve the tea to us,

"Oh I'm alright I suppose, can get so bored at times, we really must do more things together dear little sister, I think we should play chess tomorrow, would you enjoy that?" she asks, I look up to her and smile, it's a true smile and a little forced, I know what the consequences of making my sister unhappy can be, but I do also like spending time with her, it reminds me of more nicer simpler times.

"I look forward to it" I say, sipping my tea, my eyes suddenly falling to one of the treats, a tart, I don't like tarts…

 _Flashback:_

 _I hadn't meant to spy, but I had been on my way to see Iracebeth after dinner when I saw mama and Marana go into their bed chambers and I watched as they were told off for one of them having a tart, I remember that mama wasn't happy with them arguing over the last one so she sent us away to stop us from arguing, I had gone to my room to play and wanted to share my new game I made up with Iracebeth, Marana is fun at times but she is a little too…dainty, she doesn't like playing like the way me and Iracebeth do, and when I saw her being blamed for the tart she ran out of the room, I backed away out of sight, she wouldn't have taken the tart, I know she wouldn't have, she had already had enough so she wouldn't have had more than she normally would otherwise she would have gotten ill like last time._

" _Sissy!" I shout after a little while, knowing mama will have heard me when I start running after Iracebeth, I don't like seeing her upset. I followed where I heard her run, but got a little stuck when she went outside, but I saw a crowd forming near my papas statue in the town square and hurried over hoping that my big sister is ok._

 _But I freeze in fright when I see her on the floor by the statue crying slightly, her hand on her head,_

" _Sissy!' I cry running over to her, kneeling beside her, my eyes widen when I see her head swelling up, I hold her other hand in both mine, her eyes finding me when I do and she squeezes my hand taking the support I am trying to give to her,_

" _Iracebeth? Iracebeth!"_

 _I look to me mama and papa hurrying over to us, Papa lifts her up and I follow after him, wanting to make sure my big sister is ok,_

" _Is she ok papa?" I ask hurrying beside him on the way back into the castle,_

" _I believe she will be Freya, let us have faith" he says, I nod in agreement, not letting Iracebeth out of my sight that whole night, I held her hand as well, talking with her when the doctor left to talk to mama and papa,_

" _Freya, will you keep me company please?" she asks, I look to her on the bed and nod eagerly, especially at seeing the pain in her eyes and her years, lifting myself up on the bed and snuggling up to her side, her arm going around me as I hug her, wanting to give her as much comfort as possible._

" _I love you sissy, even if you have a big head forever, you're still pretty and your still my big sister" I say._

 _End Flashback:_

Ever since that day I never took a tart, never wanting the same thing to happen to my sister again, and since that day we were more inseparable then before, but once she remembered how it all happened, she became distant to Mirana, I admit I was a little, but she was still my sister and I still loved her, she just made a mistake, it cost Iracebeth a lot however and she never forgot that, and that anger caused her to do terrible things.

"Freya my dear, you look to be in another world, what are you thinking of?" she asks, looking to me curiously, I look to her for this,

"I was remembering when we were younger. When we would play in the gardens," I say smiling at her, she smiles at me for this, looking as if in thought,

"Yes, I remember, we use to have so much fun" she says,

"Do you remember when we got our first hats?" I ask, looking at the birds, well more specifically their feathers, remembering my first hat, it was by the father of the boy I first danced with at my first ball -

"Yes well…we shouldn't linger on such thoughts, after all we are happy here," she says, I look down at this, suppressing the tears.

"I look forward to your music tonight my dear" she says, suddenly getting up and leaving, I watch as some of the women and other servants follow her, leaving me with only a few presumably to clean up after the table,

"Could I just be left with one last cup of tea please?" I ask looking to the frogs, they nod at this, pouring me one last cup before taking the rest away, knowing that if they get most of the things put away now then they get a little more of a break later.

I look out to beyond the gardens wishing so much that I could leave this place, I miss my friends so much, I miss my sister dearly, and the outside world from this kingdom.

The last time I saw someone new, was that young girl, Alice, she was such a lovely girl, when Iracebeth brought her in, she looked so frightened, I helped to look after her, helping her when my sister told her to paint the white roses red, I was sad the day she left. But I like to believe one day that I shall see her again as well as everyone else.

Freya's Dress: image/Ball_Gown_Jewel_Straps_Long_Tulle_Purple_Prom_Dress_3_

Freya's Hair:

.


	2. Chapter 2

Freya POV

Iracebeth liked my performance before dinner, I played on the piano, she's always encouraged me with music, knowing how much I enjoy playing it and making more and better songs.

But again we had light dinner with the other people of the court, I know some of them fake their largeness, but Iracebeth will hardly let anyone into her court without something too large or too small, otherwise they would have been sent away or made to leave or beheaded.

I'm just the one exception.

"Good evening my dear"

I look up suddenly, sat on the balcony of my bedchambers again as it is a warm night, my room with many candles lit inside so I can see.

I look around for a couple of seconds before seeing a very familiar smile appear in mid air,

"Chesh!" I say happily seeing him fully appear before me, he glides over to me and we hug one another, it has been months since I last saw him,

"How is my favourite cat?" I ask, a bright smile on my face thanks to him,

"Well enough, not had much trouble in the woods for a while, nothing very interesting apart from…a young woman with very curly yellow hair came in through today" he says, my eyes widen when he says this, yellow curly hair, that can only be one person,

"Alice? She's back?" I ask, looking to him curiously,

"There's not a lot of Underings that have accepted whether she is THE Alice, however…from the last I saw her, I believe it is, she has grown. I do believe that she thinks that our world is a dream to her, she doesn't seem to remember us all that well at all" he says, I frown at this, how has she forgotten about us?

"She was a child when she came to us, perhaps when she went home she dismissed her visit as a dream, she didn't seem to accept the place very well last time. She told me there were no talking animals or flowers where she came from," I say,

"Sounds awfully dull," he says, I smirk at this, agreeing with him,

"But if it truly is our Alice, then perhaps…the prophecy?" I ask, he nods at this in answer. He was asked by Absulum to show me the Iraculum for myself to read so I knew what part I had to play in it, it filled me with joy to know that I would see young Alice again, but I worry for the child for the challenges that will face her.

"Do we know where she is now?" I ask, looking to him in question,

"Last I saw her, she was with Tarrant, Thackery and Mallymkum" he says, I exhale at this, she'll be safe with them, I wonder how they have been,

"You would like to know how Tarrant is?" he asks, I blush slightly at this,

"As well as Thackery and Mallymkum" I say, he chuckles at this, he knows that I care for my friends wellbeing, but I do truly wish to know how Tarrant is, selfishly more then the others,

"Thackery is the same as always, Mallymkum as fierce as ever. Tarrant…misses you, he won't say it, but he will look to your chair sometimes, will make an extra tea as if you were there. And always reads your letters you send him" he says, I smile at this, happy that I am not the only one who misses the other.

"I thank you again for taking them to him for me Chesh" I say, he nods at this,

"And how have you been doing here my dear?" he asks, I look out to beyond the kingdom from this,

"I feel like a caged bird, wanting to leave the confines of this place, I never leave this place Chesh, she has the staff and people of the court keeping an eye on me. It's only here where she doesn't thankfully. I miss everyone so much. I miss Mariana very much. I feel more like a prisoner then anything" I say, he comes closer and rests himself on my shoulders, his tail tickling my neck slightly,

"I do hope you will be able to leave this place soon my dear, your looking more blue then last time, your look very miserable and it wont do you any good, when was the last time you smiled before I came to see you today? Or perhaps laughed?" he asks, I look down as if in thought,

"The last time I laughed and truly smiled was when you last came Chesh, my smiles feel more forced with Iracebeth, I tried asking not long ago if I could go visit Mariana but she almost exploded in rage, wouldn't let me out of my room for a week. I feel like she is treating me as a child, she isn't mother" I say, restraining the tears, I miss my mother so much and father. But I am happy that they did not live to see how Iracebeth became.

"Well perhaps tomorrow will be better for you my dear. But I will warn you that Nivens, Uilearn, the tweedles and some others were taken by the guards today" he says, I frown at this, remembering them, I suppose perhaps that was why she was in a happy mood this evening.

"Will you let me know when you know how Alice is?" I ask, looking to him, he nods at this, which I smile at in thanks.

"I will leave you to go to bed now my dear, I will try to not make my next visit so long" he says, I nod at this, giving him another hug and him returning with his own,

"Take care dear Chesh" I say, watching him evaporate before my eyes, I feel my shoulder droop slightly at this, once again feeling alone. I hope I can get the chance to speak to Nivens or Uilearn tomorrow.

\- Next Day –

I walked down the corridors towards the gardens, Iracebeth inviting me to play croquet with her and the court, I don't like playing the game since she ordered to get rid of the instruments and balls and replace by using the flamingos and hedgehogs, I just insist on watching, but have to look away when they hit them.

I make it to the gardens in time to see Iracebeth and the court watching the staff set up the game,

"Ah my beautiful little sister! Come we shall have a game with the court. Its such a lovely day to be spending it indoors" she says, I nod at her to this, standing to the side so out of the way but so she can see me still.

I must have cringed every time she hit them, it's just so cruel!

"Where's my ball? Page!" she shouts, after hitting the poor thing through the hedges further away out of sight, I watch as Niven goes to retrieve the ball, I haven't managed to speak to him yet but we did exchange slight smiles when first seeing one another, but I do still wish that he wasn't forced here.

It takes him a little while to come out, I wonder if he is alright, my eyes catch Iracebeth walking over to the hedge where she hit the poor hedgehog, probably wanting to see what is taking them so long, she isn't a patient woman at all.

I begin to walk after her when suddenly a head appears from out of the hedge, an enormous one! Even larger than Iracabeth's, I certainly didn't think this day would come, but the woman herself is certainly very tall, almost eleven foot tall!

But then my eyes catch her hair, yellow and curly, no…it couldn't be…?

"And what is this?" Iracebeth asks, I look to her beside me, not realising that I had walked right beside her, seeing Niven in front of us looking up at the girl,

"It – it's a 'who,' Majesty. This is, um…" I look down at him with my eyes, if my suspicions were correct then this is Alice, why else would he hesitate?

"Um?" Iracebeth asks, still looking at the girl,

"From Umbradge" the girls says, my eyes looking to her straight away when she spoke, her eyes are on my sister, though I catch her looking at me a few times,

"What happened to your clothes?" Iracebeth asks, and its then that I look at her surprised, she not dressed! If it weren't for the hedges she'd be as bare as the day she was born!

"I outgrew them. I've been growing an awful lot lately. I tower over everyone in Umbradge. They laugh at me. So I've come to you, hoping you might understand what its like" she says, smart girl, I smile slightly at her,

"My dear girl, anyone with a head that large is welcome in my court. Someone find her some clothes! Use the curtains if you must but clothe this enormous girl!" my sister orders, but while she says this I have a good idea,

"Your majesty may I clothe her, I can fashion her a dress to suit her size" I say, looking to her in question, she looks to me when I say this, looking like she is thinking it over and then smiles happily,

"Splendid idea dearest sister! Have the materials sent to her study for her to work with, take as much time as you need" she says then smiles at me which I smile back at, grateful for her allowing me to do this, I look to the girl and then to one of the staff, could you me a bed sheet for now, lets give the poor girl some modesty so I can take her to my study" I say, they nod in agreement and go off to hopefully get something for her,

"Well I'm going to go and get ready for lunch, I shall see you both later" she says, I bow my head to her at this, watching her leave with the rest of the court.

"Niven, I think you may have given her a little too much Upelkuchen" I say, he looks to me from this and shrugs but nods in agreement, I smile and look back to the girl,

"Its nice to see you again Alice" I say, she looks to me confused at this,

"How do you know me? I don't believe I have met you before" she says, I smile at this but look behind me when I hear guards coming holding a large bed sheet in their hands,

"Thank you" I say taking it from them, they nod in answer, I walk over to Alice and hand it to her from around the bush, looking away to keep her modesty,

"Come then my dear, lets make you some clothes to better fit you" I say, smiling at her, she smiles at this and nods, following Niven and me into the castle. This should be fun, I haven't made a dress in a week and I've been itching to make something


	3. Chapter 3

Fraya POV

"Fits!" I cry happily, looking at Alice wearing the dress I made.

There wasn't an awful lot of material to work with, mostly they found curtains and rugs and bed sheets, but the end result isn't bad, a little messy but in a good way! Some reds, blacks and whites, and I managed to make her some makeshift shoes.

"How does it feel?" I ask, looking at her a little worriedly, it may fit but she might be uncomfortable,

"Feels very comfortable, thank you" she says, I smile happily at this, putting the materials away into their organised sections.

Ever since I watched Tarrant make hats I wanted to make something as amazing and creative as his own creations, I loved watching him makes hats, he always made them so colourful and beautiful. When his dad told him to make them less like that I told him to add coloured feathers, I loved his hats, I even showed them to my parents and they asked for some from me, as well as Mariana. But his dad never understood.

And then they…on frabjous day, that was when everything changed.

"Princess, her majesty wishes for the lady Um to accompany her in the throne room, but she wishes for you to stay and make her a dress" says one of the staff from outside the door, I frown at this, why would she want Alice but not want me there?

"You had better go with him, its not best to upset her, do as she asks, and don't speak unless spoken to" I say looking to her she nods at this in understanding and then leaves the room, the staff closing the door behind them.

What is it that Iracebeth doesn't want me to find out?

"Chesh? Are you around?" I ask, knowing that if he is around the kingdom then he will be nearby,

"My dear I was just on my way to see you" he says appearing in front of me,

"What has happened?" I ask, facing him directly, my heart dreading what has happened that would make my sister not want me to be in the throne room for,

"Tarrant, Mallymkum and Thackery were captured last evening" he says, my eyes widen at this, no…she wouldn't,

"She swore…she swore she would not take him, that she would not harm him" I say looking down, feeling my eyes darken, my muscles tense with anger, even hearing my voice sounding like a whisper,

"My dear be mindful of your anger" he says, I look to him for this, but I am beyond angry I am furious!

"I will not allow her to hurt him!" I cry, storming out of the study, startling the staffs that was stationed outside the doors,

"Princess! You are not allowed to leave your study. Princess!" but I ignore them, my anger bubbling to the point where I feel my fingers twitching.

It doesn't take long before I reach the doors to the throne room, without announcing myself I open the doors myself, this earning all eyes on me, hearing the startling noises of the people of the court, the staff and the guards at the sight of me, especially from seeing how clearly angry I am

"You swore!" I shout, walking towards her, seeing her looking at me alarmed sat on her throne, I notice Alice sat beside her also looking at me but she is not my focus,

"You swore you would not force him here!" I shout, standing before her,

"He was aiding my enemy! He is a traitor! You should be thankful that I am letting him live thanks to his promise of making me some hats," she says, I sneer at her,

"But he is still here, you _swore_ to me that he would not be brought here against his will – in fact you swore that you wouldn't force any of my friends here and yet everywhere I look I see them! Forced to bear under your rule! You SWORE that they would stay free!" I shout, she suddenly stands at this,

"I am the queen! I can do what I like! And you will not talk to me like this!" she shouts,

"Or what?! You'll lock me in my room? Take away my toys? - I'm not a child Iracebeth! You are not mother! You are my sister and you have been doing a poor job of that! I agreed to stay here so long as you would leave my friends and family alone!" I shout, my voice echoing the room, she looks at my face, I'm sure if I looked in a mirror I would see my normal bright blue eyes turned into a bright green colour, around my eyes would be black this happens when I am severely angry.

"Very well, you prefer to not be given special treatment – fine! For your outburst against your queen you will be sent to the cells! I shall allow you to come out once you have learned to hold your tongue!" she says, I hear the guards come to stand either side of me, but I glare at her darkly,

"Hold my tongue? I have been holding it ever since arriving here dear big sister. Having to suffer at being the perfect quiet little princess, well Iracebeth, no more," I say, taking in some breaths to calm down, but I can see the anger but also fear in her eyes. I straighten my posture at this, closing my eyes for a second and feeling them return to their normal colour,

"I do hope you enjoy the company of your court and that snivelling one-eyed favourite of yours, my company will no longer be with you" I say, turning and leading the guards to the cells.

The cell I walk into is cold, damp and empty. I sit down on the stool there keeping the posture, I wont give Iracebeth the satisfaction of my dislike of this cell, this just shows her cruelty, my sister would not have a cell in her home, my father didn't believe them, he showed he was a strong leader and the people chose not to go against him, that's the mark of a true leader, to be respected not to rule with fear, that's where Iracebeth has failed.

"Princess Freya!"

I look outside my cell that is opposite to another cell where I see to my horror Bayard and his mate and pups,

"Bayard? Giana? What are you doing here? I was told you were released ages ago" I say standing in front of the cell bars,

"I'm sorry princess, but she lied to you, she's been keeping us here, wanted to keep me working for her, and I wouldn't do it for any other reason but for my wife and pups safety" says Bayard, at this point my heart shatters, my sister has been lying to me, she breaks promises, lies and does things behind my back, who is this woman?

"I'm so sorry. I should have known" I say falling to my knees, tears building in my eyes, I have stood up for her, I spoke up in her absence, trying to make people understand that she isn't all that bad…but she is.

"We do not blame you princess, you wanted to see the goodness in her, there may be but…there is hatred encasing the good" says Giana, I nod slightly at this, but half of me doesn't believe her, before this day I would have agreed whole-heartedly, but there have been many years since the beginnings of her hatred, her goodness may be questionable.


	4. Chapter 4

No POV

Iracebeth stood on her balcony over looking the outside of her kingdom, the threat of Alice looming over her, but also the pain from the words of her beloved baby sister effected her so. She had thought she was happy, that she appreciated the safety that Iracebeth had given her.

But all that was just pretend, and was finally revealed when she somehow found out that Iracebeth had imprisoned the hatter, oh how she didn't like him, especially after what he did all those years ago. But knowing that her baby sister loved the young man she swore to her that she would allow him to remain free as well as her friends if she agreed to come and live in her kingdom with her, it was a win-win to Iracebeth, she would have her lovely little sister with her where she could keep her safe and not have to bear seeing those traitorous Underlings.

But to Iracebeth, all the things she had gifted her little sister with, all the special treatment and hardly ever denying her anything was wasted, that all that was washed away just because she forced all her sisters friends into her service.

But for now she must remain on topic, she must put a stop to Alice, if she wins then Iracebeth would lose her crown to her other sister Mariana,

"You must find Alice, Stayne. Without the Jabberwocky, my sister Mariana's followers will surely rise against me. Ugly little sister. Why do they adore her and not me?" asks Iracebeth, Stayne joining her on the balcony,

"I cannot fathom it. You are far superior in all ways" Stayne says, this response making Iracebeth smile for a second, the love she had for him unfound, if only he felt truly the same way for her,

"I know. But Mirana can make anyone fall in love with her. Men, women, even the furniture" she says, after glimpsing at her furniture, the poor monkeys holding up a surface to work as a coffee table,

"Even the king?" Stayne asks, this causing the queen to look down at the moat, littered with severed heads, and spying the one with a king's crown on his head. In truth Mariana had no interest in the king, but he did not care for how Iracebeth treated the people of Underland, and she got angry when he would deny her executions and allow the traitors to leave, believing him to be leaving her for another which was the only other reason for his behaviour she had his head chopped off and blamed Mirana for it as she blamed her for all else.

"I had to do it. He would have left me" Iracebeth says shrugging,

"Majesty, is it not better to be feared than loved?" asks Stayne, in his own way getting the idea further into her mind,

"Not certain anymore. Oh, let her have the rabble. I don't need them. I have you," she says, hugging Stayne, not seeing the look he makes at this position,

"But what of the princess your majesty?" he asks, she exhales from this, not happy about the reminder,

"She'll get over it, some nights in the cell will calm her down, she'll understand that what I have done is to keep her safe," she says,

"Would it not be best to punish her a little further, to better remind her? After all the way she treated you in your own throne room in front of the court, it will not do you any favours for them" he says, from this Iracebeth releases her hold on him, looking at him directly,

"I will not harm my baby sister Stayne, and neither shall you or any of the guard. No one touches her" she says, not happy about his suggestion in the slightest, the last thing she ever wanted was to see her dear sister hurt, no matter what she did, she is young and does not understand how things work, at least this is what Iracebeth believes.

"As you wish your majesty, please forgive me, I only want what is best for you" he says, this earning a nod in acceptance from Iracebeth.

Further in the castle –

Tarrant Hightop worked vigilantly in his new study room, many materials and finished hats around him, hearing Alice walking in but his mind solely on his work, he hadn't made a hat in so long it was like a birthday party for him.

"They're wonderful. You must let me try one" Alice says, admiring the hats he had made,

"It is good to be working at my trade again" he says, his hands not leaving the machine,

"It's just a pity you have to make them for her" she says, but when she says this he pauses, remembering with a jolt of whom he was working for, that rage blinding him, the memories of what the bloody red queen had done, what she had destroyed, who she had taken away from him.

"What is the hatter with me?" he asks, then suddenly acting out with the rage and anger from within and throwing mannequins across the room and breaking items ,

"Hatter? Hatter!" her hands on his face to stop him which works, allowing him to calm down slightly but still in pain,

"Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk? I'm frightened Alice. I don't like it in here. It's terribly crowded. Have I gone mad?" he asks, looking at her fearfully, her hand going to his forehead,

"I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are. Here. That's better. You look yourself again" she says, putting on his own hat on his head, this making him smile, happy to have his hat back where it belonged, but both looking to the door when they hear a familiar shout

"Hat man! Where are my hats?! I am not a patient monarch!" she shouts, this causing Tarrant to roll his eyes slightly,

"I'm told she keeps the Vorpal sword hidden in the castle. The rabbit will help you. Find it Alice. Take it to the white queen" he says, only calling Nevin the rabbit because he was sure that she did not know his name,

"We'll go to the white queen together," Alice says, but he smiles at her for this, she so reminded him of his beloved,

"Why is it you're always too small or too tall?" he asks,

"Have you seen princess Freya?" he asks, looking to her curiously, eager to know how she is, if she was ok,

"Not since she was sent to the cells for shouting at the queen, she was furious I've never seen anything like it other then when you were angry before in the forest. She kept saying something about the queen swearing to do something and she didn't" Alice says, Tarrant looked down at this in thought and then nodded to himself knowing what she is talking about,

"When she was taken from us many years ago, the red queen swore that as long as Freya stayed here with her without trying to escape, then she would not force any of us into her service, she must have found out that she took us yesterday" Tarrant says, Alice nods at this in understanding, it made sense to her now why Freya was so furious with the queen,

"I must go before she sees me here talking to you" Alice says, Tarrant nodded in agreement, stepping back to his work place to continue working.


End file.
